Yami no kyōdai
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Naruto a la edad de 6 años escapa de konoha tras enterarse de la verdad sobre su familia, pronto el llama la atencion de sithis y la madre noche y le ofrecen la oportunidad de unirse a una familia un tanto especial. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Huida y secretos revelados.**

Un niño de unos 6 años corría con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de konoha, huía porque se quería alejar de aquel lugar en donde había sufrido tanto y había sido tratado peor que un perro callejero por los habitantes de esa aldea pero ya no mas, ya que el sin pedirla ni buscarla había descubierto la verdad sobre su origen provocando que su odio y repudio hacia esa aldea crecieran hasta proporciones inimaginables.

**Flashback**

Naruto estaba acostado en una cama del hospital de konoha ya que había sido internado en el ya que había sido atacado por una turba de aldeanos y de no ser por el chakra del kyubi hubiera muerto.

**¡PLAF!**

El eco de la bofetada resonó por la habitación y se podía ver a una enfurecida mujer pelirroja cruzarle la cara a un hombre rubio de unos 25 años, en las facciones de ella se podía ver una profunda rabia y dolor_**.-¡BASTARDO ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ CON LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A NUESTRO HIJO!.-**_Le dijo ella a su acompañante, esas palabras hirieron al hombre profundamente ya que lo que más quería era estar con su hijo pero también sabía que para protegerlo de sus enemigos y cumplir la profecía que le menciono su maestro tenía que hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

_**-¿Crees acaso que soy feliz al ver como tratan a nuestro hijo kushina?, pero que mas podía hacer si lo hubiera reconocido como mi hijo los bastardos de iwa y kumo hubieran enviado asesinos a matarlo, además esto es necesario para que él se convierta en el héroe de la profecía.-**_Le dijo minato a su esposa, pero la uzumaki totalmente furiosa abrió la puerta de la habitación de naruto y antes de salir de allí le dijo a su esposo unas palabras que lo perseguirían para siempre y que en un futuro se cumplirían con aterradora cabalidad.

_**-habrás triunfado como shinobi y como hokage minato, pero como hombre y padre has fallado rotundamente hombre y como padre, esperemos que naruto algún dia nos perdone porque si no es así estamos condenados.-**_ le dijo ella al yondaime antes de salir del cuarto del hospital esas palabras de su esposa lo lastimaron profundamente por lo cual una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y antes de salir de la habitación voltea a ver al pequeño rubio y le dice.

_**-Perdóname, en verdad perdóname hijo pero esto es necesario para el bien mayor.-**_ le dijo el yondaime a naruto para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Aunque ignorado tanto por el yondaime como por kushina naruto había oído su conversación y al poco tiempo de irse ambos shinobis de los ojos de naruto empezaron a salir lagrimas de sangre y un manto de chakra negro lo rodeaba.

**Fin del flashback**

**-Jejeje las vueltas que da la vida no crees cachorro tu ``Querido´´ padre te dejo solo y desamparado con la excusa de protegerte cuando en realidad te dejo a merced de los lobos, sabes esto sería gracioso si no fuera tan patético pero qué demonios me reiré de todas formas JAJAJAJA.**_**-**_ La risa de la biju retumbo por la mente del rubio enfureciéndolo enormemente ya que no solo había tenido que sufrir las burlas y desprecios durante toda su vida por los habitantes de esa aldea por una carga que no decidió tener sino que ahora tenía que soportar las burlas del zorro, eso colmo la paciencia del naruto y decidió que a partir de ahora el mundo iba a tener que respetar a uzumaki naruto y ahora se lo iba a dar a entender a ese zorro sarnoso.

_**-¡CALLATE MALDITO ZORRO SARNOSO! Te crees muy rudo y valiente solo por ser el rey de los biju, pero acaso olvidaste que fuiste derrotado por un humano al ser sellado en mi cuerpo así que escúchame bien bola de pelos tu habitas en mi cuerpo así que vas a obedecerme y respetarme ¡oíste!.-**_ le dijo el rubio a la biju en su panorama mental mientras él era rodeado por un chakra negro.

Kyubi observo desde detrás de los barrotes a su contenedor analíticamente, es cierto que el mocoso se atrevió a insultarla y darle ordenes a ella la reina biju pero eso demostraba su gran valor y coraje además que ese extraño chakra negro e instinto asesino que poseía lo hacían un prospecto muy atractivo como pareja, ella se dio cuenta que cuando su contenedor creciera sin necesidad de su poder seria alguien a tener en cuenta así que por ahora decidió jugar con las reglas de su carcelero_**.-¿**_**Y cuál es el plan ahora mocoso**_**?.-**_ le pregunto interesada la biju a naruto a lo que él con una expresión seria responde.

_**-Primero tenemos que salir del país del fuego, después cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte y tenga los suficientes aliados destruiremos konoha y al país del fuego.-**_ le dijo el rubio a la biju.

_**-**_**¿Y que pasara con esa chica Ayame naruto?.**_**-**_ pregunto la biju con un tono de curiosidad y ¿celos?.

_**-¿Por qué ese repentino interés en ese tema kyubi, espero que no estés celoso de áyame-chan porque yo no trabajo con ese material zorro maricon.-**_ le dice molesto naruto a kyubi pero esta solo se ríe y le dice.

**-¿ Y quién te dijo que soy hombre mocoso?.-**le dijo enigmáticamente kyubi a naruto lo que provoco que él la viera extrañado.

_**-¿No me estarás insinuando que tu…?.- **_y ante la mirada incrédula de naruto kyubi cambio de forma hasta tomar la forma de una chica de unos 18 años de piel extremadamente blanca, pelo rojo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y senos copa D, iba vestida con un kimono negro con detalles rojos y veía con gracia como la sorpresa de su carcelero al ver su forma humana asi que decidió divertirse a costa de él.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves na-ru-to-kun?.-**Le dijo seductoramente la biju al rubio quien solo se sonrojo y le dijo.

_**-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que eras una chica?.-**_ le pregunto un exasperado y sonrojado naruto a la biju, quien solo le sonrio coquetamente y le dijo.

**-Porque no me preguntaste y quería ver tu reacción al enterarte además te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.-** le dijo la biju a naruto con una expresión burlona para luego cambiarla a una seria**.-Pero hablando de otra cosa no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué harás con la chica mocoso.-** le dijo kyubi a naruto con un tono de voz extremadamente serio.

Naruto después de oír la pregunta de la biju detuvo su carrera y hurgo en__sus bolsillos y saco una foto en la que salían él y una chica de unos 9 años de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color abrazados y sonrientes, la miro por unos momentos y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la chica para luego guardarla la foto en su bolsillo nuevamente mientras soltaba un suspiro levantaba su vista hacia el cielo mientras una solitaria lagrima de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la luna tenia un tonalidad rojiza como si estuviera cubierta de sangre_**.-**__veo que no soy el único que llora lagrimas de sangre__**. -**_pensó el rubio mientras reanudaba su camino y le respondia la pregunta que su inquilina le formulo previamente.

_**-A ella y a su padre los sacare de la aldea antes de destruirla, ella no merece vivir en ese nido de inmundicia que es konoha, además le prometí que cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte me la llevaría conmigo fuera de esa aldea, y que clase de hombre seria si no protejo y cumplo mi palabra a mi novia.-**_ le dijo naruto a la pelirroja mientras seguía su camino, sin saber que ese camino lo llevaría muy pronto a un sendero lleno de muerte, destrucción, sangre y oscuridad mucha oscuridad.

/

**Y corte**

**De seguro se estarán preguntando que es el chakra negro de naruto y porque llora sangre pero todo eso será respondido más adelante, en cuanto a la pareja será un narutoxharem mas no serán muchas como mucho seis chicas lo integraran y ya vieron a las dos primeras.**

**Chao y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 01: Recuerdos y travesía por el país de la cascada**

**Disclaimer: No soy Dueño de Naruto ni del videojuego The elder scrolls IV: Oblivion.**

**Nota del autor: Esto se me olvido aclararlo en el prologo pero esta historia será un semicrossover entre Naruto y The elder scrolls IV: Oblivion ya que en esta historia aparecerá uno de los gremios de ese videojuego, y bueno sin más que decir a partir de ahora empieza el nuevo capítulo.**

**/**

Un niño rubio de unos cuatro años de pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas estaba sentado en un columpio sollozando, cuando una chica de unos siete años se acerco a él sonriéndole y le dice_**.-¡Hola! Dime ¿Por qué lloras?.-**_ A lo que Naruto responde tras tranquilizarse.

_**-Porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo y todos dicen que soy un monstruo y un demonio.- **_esas palabras conmovieron a la niña quien sin dudarlo lo abraza y le dice_**. –Pues ya no llores por eso yo seré tu amiga, mi nombre es áyame ¿y el tuyo?.-**_ El rubio ve directo a los ojos de la chica y al no ver mentiras o intenciones ocultas en ellos sonríe y le responde.

_**-Naruto, mi nombre es naruto Ayame-chan.- **_le responde el rubio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento naruto abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que fue solo un sueño frunció el seño con frustración_**.-**__ Maldición he vuelto a soñar otra vez____áyame-chan, que diablos me pasa desde que abandone esa aldea de mierda no he dejado de soñar con ella__**.- **_pensó naruto molesto cuando escucha en su cabeza la voz de su inquilina.

_**-**_**Volviste a soñar con esa chica ¿verdad?**_**.-**_Le pregunto kyubi a naruto con tono neutro al rubio con un tono de voz neutro_**.-**_**Sabes, puede que a nivel consiente no te lamentes por haberla dejado, pero a nivel subconsciente lo haces, así que espero que no estés planteándote regresar a konoha naruto.**_**- **_el rubio solo salta de la copa del árbol donde estaba durmiendo y con una seriedad que se estaba siendo cada vez mas común en el le respondió a la biju.

_**-Puede que tengas razón kyubi-chan, pero yo solo regresare a esa aldea dos veces, una será cuando valla a sacar a áyame y a su padre de allí y la otra será cuando vallamos a destruirla.-**_ le dijo naruto a kyubi con una expresión seria.

_**-**_**Tsk, entonces solo quieres vengarte eh mocoso, al final no eres muy diferente a los otros humanos**_**.-**_ le comento un tanto decepcionada la biju, pero entonces naruto empieza a reírse y tras calmarse le dice a su inquilina con una voz un tanto siniestra.

_**-¿Venganza, para qué demonios me serviría vengarme kyubi? Además eso me haría caer al mismo nivel que ellos, no kyubi lo que yo quiero no es venganza es algo muy diferente quiero justicia; justicia por hacer mi vida un infierno, por tratar de matarme solo siendo un niño y finalmente justicia por odiarme y discriminarme por cosas que yo no hice solo para satisfacer su egoísta y efímero deseo de venganza, los hare pagar diente por diente, golpe por golpe, ofensa por ofensa y sangre por sangre esa es mi justicia kyubi-chan.-**_ las palabras de naruto sorprendieron a la biju, ya que cualquier otra persona se hubiera vuelto un amasijo de odio y resentimiento con deseos de venganza pero el chico solo deseaba era justicia, es cierto que era una justicia despiadada y brutal pero al final era sola justicia eso solo la hizo sonreír ya que no se había equivocado el chico era interesante.

_**-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer mocoso? Acaso tienes un lugar a donde ir en mente, porque desde que salimos del país del fuego y entramos al país de las cascadas lo único que hemos hecho es vagar en círculos alrededor de este país como si estuvieras buscando algo así que dime ¿Qué buscas con tanto afán chico?.-**_ le pregunto kyubi a Naruto, pero él le responde tras recoger su cosas en una bolsa_**.**_

_**- Si te soy sincero kyubi-chan no sé que estoy buscando, pero algo en mi interior me insta a quedarme en este lugar como si algo que hay en este país me estuviera llamando, mas si es algo bueno o malo no sabría decírtelo, solo se que mis instintos me dicen que me que un poco más en este lugar y hasta ahora ellos no me han fallado.-**_ le dijo el rubio a la biju mas ella no le pregunto mas ya que sabía que su carcelero confiaba ciegamente en sus instintos, y hasta ahora ellos no le habían fallado así que solo le quedaba confiar en el buen juicio del chico, total su tenían que entrar en combate ella le daría todo el chakra que necesite para deshacerse de cualquier amenaza_**.**_

_**-Como sea solo espero que no nos metas en problemas innecesarios, recuerda que aun nos están buscando los de konoha así que la precaución es importante en estos momentos ya que no eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarte a un grupo de shinobis y la técnica que te enseño ese uchiha aunque es poderosa no es muy útil por ahora en un combate contra jounins y ambus.-**_Le dijo la biju a naruto mientras el proseguía su camino y con una expresión seria y tranquila le dijo a la biju_**.**_

_**-Si lo sé el kage bunshin no jutsu es una técnica formidable no es muy útil en combate ya que aunque mis reservas son inmensas para alguien de mi edad deben ser estas más o menos del nivel de un ambu además de que me es más útil como técnica de distracción, y el chakra negro no puedo utilizarlo ya que no tengo idea de cómo moldearlo y tu propio chakra llama demasiado la atención, bueno si eso es todo hasta luego kyubi-chan porque tengo que buscar mas provisiones y el próximo pueblo está a tres horas de camino.**_

**/**

**Mientras tanto en konoha**

Una chica de cabello y ojos marrones se preparaba para asistir a otro día en la academia ninja, cuando buscando sus cosas para asistir a la academia ven una mesa de su habitación la foto en la que se tomaron juntos naruto y ella antes de de que él se fuera de la aldea, ese pensamiento la entristeció y pero rápidamente lo saco de su mente ya que sabía que llorar no serviría de nada, ya que si quería estar otra vez con naruto tenía que ser fuerte para poder ayudarlo y protegerlo como había hecho en el pasado cuando el vivía en la aldea.

_**-**__Solo espera y veras Naruto-kun, me hare más fuerte para protegerte y poder estar a tu lado__**.- **_Pensó la mientras tomaba de la mesa un sencillo collar que tenía como dije un cristal negro para luego irse a la academia.

**/**

Mientras tanto en esos mismos instantes en la torre hokage Minato Namikaze estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida ya que su hijo había huido de la aldea y su esposa antes de irse en su búsqueda le había dejado los papeles del divorcio_**.-Ya han pasado más de un mes que ellos se fueron.-**_Dijo a nadie en particular el yondaime hokage_**.**_

_**-¿Todavia sigues lamentándote por tu estupidez MInato?.-**_ le espeto seriamente el hombre que estaba entrando en la habitación.

_**-Sarutobi-sama ¿qué hace aquí?.-**_ Pregunto intrigado el Yondaime hokage a su predecesor, ya que era raro que viniera a verlo desde que se entero de lo que con naruto su relación con él y con kushina se volvió estrictamente profesional, ya que él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el proceder de él y de kushina.

_**-Vengo a ver si hay noticias de naruto, ¿o es que no puedo?.-**_ le dijo seriamente el sandaime a minato quien solo suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento antes de responderle.

_**-No, hace más de un mes que se fue y no hemos podido seguirle el rastro, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.-**_Esas noticias alegraron a sarutobi ya que él sabía que naruto no podría ser feliz en konoha y solo esperaba que el consiguiese la felicidad que tanto se merece, Minato vio la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano hokage y no le agrado ya que él sabía que su antecesor era una de las pocas personas con las que su hijo se relacionaba.

El yondaime vio la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano y no le gusto para nada ya que él sabía que su antecesor era una de las pocas personas con las que su hijo se relacionaba.

_**-Sarutobi-sama dígame algo ¿usted sabía que Naruto iba a irse de la aldea?.-**_ le pregunto con un tono de voz y expresión extremadamente seria minato a su predecesor, a lo que el antiguo hokage le respondía con un tono de voz serio y tranquilo.

_**-No, pero me alegro ya que así el podrá conseguir la felicidad que tanto se merece, quien sabe quizás consiga una familia que lo acepte,.**_ Dijo esperanzado sarutobi ya que ya que el sabía que si alguien merecía ser feliz era naruto y para eso el rubio debía irse de la aldea ya que ahí no lo seria, mas minato no compartía la opinión del sandaime.

_**-¡Como puede decir eso Sarutobi-sama, naruto puede ser perfectamente feliz aquí en konoha además de que el ya tiene su familia aquí…-**_Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que el poderoso instinto asesino del sandaime lo hizo callar.

_**-¡Como puedes ser tan estúpido minato! tu y kushina dejaron solo a naruto apenas nació para cumplir una estúpida profecía y gracias a eso el chico desde que nació fue tratado peor que un perro, no minato tu y kushina perdieron el derecho a llamarse a sí mismos padres en el momento en el que pusieron poner a una profecía antes que el bienestar de su hijo.-**_le dijo sarutobi antes de retitrarse de la oficina dejando a un reflexivo yondaime perdido en sus pensamientos.

**/**

**De vuelta con Naruto**

Mientras tanto en el país de la cascada naruto continuaba su viaje, ya había salido del pueblo ya que había robado todo lo necesario para continuar su viaje_**.-**__¡Ja! Sabía que mi habilidad para pasar desapercibido me sería útil__**.- **_Pensó el rubio cuando ve algo que llama su atención, una chica de piel morena y pelo verde de su misma edad con obvios signos de haber sido apaleada, naruto rápidamente se acerca a la chica cuando nota que un manto de chakra de color azul verdoso la cubrió empezando a curar sus heridas sorprendiéndolo ya que rápidamente comprendió lo que significaba_**.-¿Jinchuriki eh?.-**_ dijo naruto a nadie en particular mientras creaba un clon de sombras que cargaba a la chica mientras el montaba el campamento.

_**/**_

**Más tarde esa noche**

Naruto ya había montado el campamento que se encontraba cerca de un rio y estaba asando unos pescados en una fogata cuando nota que la chica estaba teniendo una pesadilla ya que se estaba agitando mucho y el chakra de su biju la estaba rodeando así que trata de despertarla_**.-vamos tranquilízate que es solo una pesadilla.-**_ le dijo naruto a la chica mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, quien tras balbucear y tranquilizarse se empieza a despertar y lo primero que ve es el rostro de naruto.

_**-Veo que estas mejor, cuando te encontré dudaba que te recuperarías tan rápido ya que tus heridas eran graves , pero de todos modos veo que hay pocas cosas que no pueda curar el chakra de un biju.-**_ le dijo naruto a la chica, quien tras oír las palabras del rubio toma una posición defensiva y le dice agresivamente.

_**-¡Y qué vas a hacer ahora bastardo matarme ahora que estoy consciente o vas a entregarme a esos malnacidos de takigakure!.- **_tras decir eso la chica trata de levantarse pero debido a que no todas sus heridas se habían curado le fallan las piernas y se cae, pero naruto en un rápido movimiento la atrapa y evita que caiga al piso para luego recostarla en donde la chica se había parado para decirle a la chica viéndola a los ojos.

_**-Si te quisiera muerta no te habría ayudado y sobres lo de entregarte a takigakure , bueno eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerte eso siendo yo un jinchuriki.-**_ le dijo naruto a la peli verde quien lo miro escépticamente y le dijo en un tono retador al rubio.

_**-Ah si pruébalo.-**_ naruto solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio y rápidamente es cubierto por el chakra del kyubi y las marcas de sus mejillas se hacen mas oscuras y sus ojos se vuelven rojos con la pupila rasgada.

_**-¿Convencida?, soy naruto el jinchuriki del kyubi no youko.- **_le dijo el rubio mientras volvía a la normalidad, la peli verde asombrada le dice.

_**-¡Increíble! Jamás espere conocer a otro jinchuriki, me llamo fuu y soy la jinchuriki del nannabi.-**_Naruto sonríe y le pregunta a fuu.

_**-Mucho gusto fuu-chan y dime ¿te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje?.-**_la peli verde observa a naruto y ella nota el aura de poder, seguridad y confianza que emana de el y con un leve sonrojo le responde.

_**-Claro que me gustaría acompañarte Naruto-kun.-**_El rubio sonríe y por la respuesta de la chica y le ofrece uno de los pescados que estaban cocinándose.

_**-Toma fuu-chan supongo que debes tener hambre.-**_ La chica acepta el pescado y ambos durante la cena empezaron a hablar sobre sus respectivos pasados.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del país de la cascada un hombre vestido con una túnica y capucha negra y una máscara en espiral de color naranja iba a toda velocidad a través de los arboles en dirección a los dos jinchurikis mientras pensaba_**.-**__Espero llegar antes que los shinobis de takigakure o si no esto será más complicado_**.-**ante ese pensamiento en su rostro se formo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y en su único ojo visible se podía ver activado el magenkyu sharingan_**.-**__Aunque también eso sería divertido ya que últimamente mis únicas ocupaciones como portavoz han sido han sido papeleo y reclutamiento de unos cuantos nuevos miembros para la familia, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así de aburrido ser portavoz me hubiera quedado como silenciador ya que al menos asi me entretendría cumpliendo contratos en nombre de la madre noche y sithis__**.-**_Pensaba aquel hombre mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad la negrura de la noche en pos de su objetivo.

_**/**_

_**Notas del Autor: hola a todos soy yo MasterPuppet25 Y aquí les traigo el capítulo 01 de Yami no kyōdai, y bueno espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que no lo pude subir antes debido a que la universidad me tiene ocupado y que estoy trabajando en otros cinco fics a parte de este uno que es un crossover de prototype y naruto en el que ya tengo listo el primer capítulo, el otro que es un crossover entre fable y naruto en el que estoy particularmente inspirado, la otra es mi otro fic de Harry potter en el que no eh trabajado porque me he puesto de vago con esa historia, otra historia de Harry potter que tengo en mente pero no he ultimado los detalles y la ultima es una historia que se me ocurrió viendo imágenes por deviantart que sería de naruto en la que la pareja seria naruto x FEMMadara y en ella naruto seria miembro de akatsuki.**_

_**Y en cuanto al harem las chicas que lo integraran serán: femkyubi,Ayame,Fuu,Tsubaki(La de soul eater ) y Mikoto Uchiha Hasta la próxima. **_


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 02: El poder del vacío y la oferta de la madre noche.**

**Nota del Autor: Ha sido bastante tiempo que no actualizo esta historia verdad, pero la verdad es que no tenía tiempo ya que la universidad y mis otros fanfics no me dejaban continuarla, bueno como sea este es el capitulo dos de ****Yami no kyōdai**** y si todo sale bien esta semana subiré el siguiente capítulo del caballero oscuro.**

Naruto y Fuu estaban durmiendo en el campamento que él había armado cuando había conocido a la chica cuando ambos despiertan y se ponen alertas_**-¿Ya te diste cuenta verdad Fuu-chan?-**_Le pregunto el rubio a su compañera.

_**-Si ya me di cuenta que nos tienen rodeados Naruto –kun ¿Qué hacemos-**_Le dijo la peliverde al rubio quien tras meditar un poco le respondió a ella.

_**-Fácil esto es lo que vamos a hacer-**_ le dijo el rubio a la peliverde antes de susurrarle su plan.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de la nada mejor conocida como el vacio infinito el siniestro dios Sithis observaba con total interés a los dos jinchurikis en especial a Naruto ya que desde el momento que el pequeño accedió por sus propios medios al don que le otorgaba a los hombres y mujeres que se unían a su familia; el poder del vacio. Eso le indico d que en el interior del rubio había una gran oscuridad, hecho que corroboro cuando miro en la mente y el alma del jinchuriki e imaginen su sorpresa cuando descubrió que en las venas de el corría la sangre de los Namikazes y la de los traidores Uzumakis, el poder de la luz y la oscuridad corriendo por la sangre de el niño, ese descubrimiento en especial provoco que una sonrisa surcara su rostro siendo visible aun a pesar de estar su rostro cubierto por vendajes_**-**__Me pregunto que tan poderoso llegara a ser ese chico cuando sea adulto, aunque por lo que veo necesita algo de ayuda en estos momentos__**- **_Pensó el dios al ver como los niños eran rodeados por un grupo de ninjas de Taki.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto a Naruto y Fuu las cosas no podrían irles peor ya que el plan que se les había ocurrido no funciona ya que quienes los habían rodeados eran shinobis de la cascada y no pudieron despistarlos usando los kage bunshin con henge para escapar ya que los muy malditos los destruyeron con un jutsu Fuuton y les habían lanzado a ellos uno katon que el apenas logro bloquear gracias a que se le ocurrió usar unos clones como escudo, pero ahora gracias a eso estaba en esos momentos sin chakra cuando de la nada escucha en su mente una voz oscura y espectral_**-Hola pequeño veo que tu y tu amiga están en problemas así que he decidido ayudarte-**_Naruto suspiro ya que el sabía que no podía confiar en cualquier entidad que se comunicara con el telepáticamente, pero tras analizar las otras opciones se dio cuenta que por ahora era la más factible así que tras suspirar le respondió mentalmente a aquella voz.

_**-¿Quién eres tú y porque quieres ayudarnos?-**_ le pregunto Naruto a aquella voz quien tras unos instantes les respondió con un tono de voz solemne.

_**-Yo soy el vacio, el caos y la oscuridad, ¡yo soy el Padre terror el dios Sithis-**_ Le dijo la voz mientras Naruto era arrastrado hacia su panorama mental y una vez allí en medio de un remolino de chakra negro se materializaba Sithis_**-Y tu mi joven amigo has llamado mi atención, por eso antes de encargarme de esos insectos te otorgare unos dones que te serán muy útiles contra cualquier gusano que se interponga en tu camino-**_Le dijo mientras mas chakra negro surgía de él y envolvía a Naruto, lo último que pudo pensar el rubio antes que ese chakra lo envolviera era el sentimiento de protección que le transmitía ese chakra mientras que escuchaba a Sithis decirle con un tono de voz paternal_**-Tranquilo pequeño a partir de este momento yo me encargare de todo-**_ y en ese momento todo lo que pudo ver Naruto antes de caer inconsciente y que el chakra negro lo envolviera fue una infinita oscuridad.

_**/**_

_**-Parece que nos ganamos la lotería no creen chicos porque vamos a deshacernos de dos demonios por el precio de uno-**_ dijo uno de los ninjas de taki a su s compañeros cuando de repente un poderoso instinto asesino inunda el lugar y el rubio jinchuriki sonriendo siniestramente siendo rodeado por un aura de chakra negro les dice a ellos con un tono de voz grave.

_**-Ustedes insectos insignificantes se atrevieron a lastimar a estos niños inocentes solo por diversión, ahora por sus crímenes conocerán el verdadero significado del terror-**_ les dijo Naruto mientras que sus ojos se volvían tan negros como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas y tras de él se podía ver la silueta de Sithis sonriéndoles a los shinobis siniestramente a través de sus vendajes, mientras que la luna tomaba una tonalidad roja como la sangre.

_**-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-**_ le dijo asustado uno de los ninjas al rubio quien solo le respondió sonriéndole sádicamente.

_**-Yo soy la oscuridad, el vacio y la encarnación misma de todos los terrores de la humanidad ¡YO SOY SITHIS! Y ahora miserables insectos pagaran máximo el el haber lastimado a estos niños-**_en ese momento las sombras empiezan a rodear a los shinobis y Sithis con una sonrisa demencial les dice_**-Sayonara imbéciles **__**Arte Oscuro: Estacas sombrías-**_ de las sombras salen miles de estacas que empalan a los ninjas matándolos en el acto, en ese momento el se voltea a ver a Fuu y le dice sonriéndole paternalmente_**- Cuida al chico ya que al igual que tu ha sufrido bastante-**_ tras decirle eso el chakra negro que envolvía a Naruto se desvanece y el cae inconsciente frente a una choqueada peliverde ella va a revisarlo cuando aparece en ese momento un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara en espiral naranja en el rostro, rápidamente ella se pone en guardia y le dice con una expresión desafiante al hombre mientras que protege a Naruto.

_**-No sé quién demonios seas, pero no dejare que lastimes a Naruto-kun ¡Oíste bastardo!-**_El enmascarado solo levanta su mano hacia Fuu y ante la sorpresa de la chica el no la golpea si no que le acaricia el cabello y con voz amigable le dice.

_**-tranquila pequeña no he venido a hacerles daño si no al contrario he venido a ayudarlos ofreciéndoles una oferta que dudo que vayan a rechazar-**_Fuu solo lo ve desconfiada y le dice.

_**-¿Y qué clase de oferta seria esa enmascarado-san?-**_le dijo la chica a lo que el hombre solo le respondió mientras se sentaba en una roca.

_**-Solo te puedo decir que es sobre algo que ambos ansían más que nada en el mundo, pero por ahora esperemos que el despierte ya que a mí me fastidia repetir las cosas-**_le dijo él mientras observaba a Naruto con una mirada analítica.

_**/**_

En esos momentos Naruto estaba despertando dentro de su panorama mental y lo primero que vio fue una Kyubi al borde de las lagrimas_**-¿Por qué lloras Kyubi-chan?-**_le dijo El rubio a la Bijuu, pero ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente como temiendo que el desapareciera y llorando le dijo.

_**-¡Idiota no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!-**_Naruto al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

_**-Tranquila KYubi no volverá a pasar te lo prometo-**_ en ese momento el se da cuenta de que ella estaba fuera de la jaula_**-Aunque Kyubi-chan dime como hiciste para estar fuera de la jaula-**_En ese momento aparece Sithis y le responde.

_**-Es fácil yo modifique el sello dándole a ella mas libertad en tu panorama mental y la capacidad de invocarla, ah y otra cosa no hagas promesas que no sabes si puedes cumplir ya que la palabra es una de las cosas mas valiosas que un hombre puede tener asi que piensa bien las cosas antes de prometer algo-**_en ese momento Naruto ayudado por Kyubi se levanto del suelo y encaro al dios, que al ver como el chico lo observaba sin miedo alguno sonriera complacido tras sus vendajes.

_**-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?-**_Pregunto con un tono de voz extremadamente serio Naruto a Sithis quien tras meditar unos instantes le respondió.

_**-Es simple pequeño tu eres un descendiente mio y por eso te he ayudado, ya que hacía siglos que no nacia nadie con la capacidad de utilizar mi poder por sus propios medios, pero ahora eso no es importante ya que te están esperando en el mundo real, pero tranquilo cuando llegue el momento volveremos a hablar-**_en ese momento y antes que Naruto pudiera hacer algo al respecto fue expulsado de su panorama mental por Sithis, una vez que el rubio se había ido el dios del vacío se volteo a ver a Kyubi y le dijo con un tono de voz extremadamente amenazante_**-Mas te vale cuidarlo porque algo llega a sucederle a él y responderás con tu vida-**_Para luego desaparecer en medio de un torbellino de chakra negro.

_**/**_

_**-Por fin despiertas bello durmiente, debo decir que tus habilidades son impresionantes para alguien de tu edad y que no ha sido iniciado en los secretos de la hermandad oscura-**_ le dijo el hombre a Naruto quien rápidamente se puso en guardia, pero aquel sujeto le dijo que se calmara ya que el no les iba a hacer daño ya que tenia una oferta que ofrecerle a ambos jinchurikis, a lo que naruto le responde.

_**-¿Y cual seria esa oferta enmascarado-san? Ya que Fuu-chan y yo no nos fiamos mucho de las aldeas shinobis-**_El hombre sonríe tras su máscara y le dice a los chicos.

_**-Tranquilos yo no soy de ninguna aldea shinobi, aunque acertaste en la parte del reclutamiento ya que vengo a ofrecerles la oportunidad de que se unan a la hermandad oscura ya que ustedes han llamado la atención de la madre noche y el padre terror Sithis-**_Ante la mención del dios Naruto le pregunta al hombre.

_**-¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Sithis enmascarado-san? Y más te vale responder sinceramente porque si no vas a lamentarlo-**_Le dijo mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos y de las sombras empezaban a formarse estacas que apuntaban a ese misterioso hombre, pero el no parecía en lo absoluto preocupado ante la amenaza del chico.

_**-Por lo que veo sabes sobre el padre terror , lo cual no es tan sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que puedes emplear el poder del vacio, y sobre la relación que tenemos en la hermandad oscura con el es bastante simple todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta familia somos sus hijos e hijas-**_le respondio el enmascarado, pero fuu le pregunta quienes son Sithis y la madre noche a lo que el hombre le explico.

_**-Fácil pequeña Sithis es el padre terror y el creador de todo lo terrible, también es el dios del caos, el vacio y la oscuridad, y la madre noche es su consorte y la madre de todos los miembros de la hermandad oscura, ellos fueron los que me enviaron a buscarlos ya que al ver la vida que llevaban decidieron darles la oportunidad de ser unos de sus muchos hijos ya que ellos sintieron todo su dolor y sufrimiento como si fuera el suyo-**_Ambos chicos al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre y al no detectar mentiras en ellas aceptaron la oferta ya que les estaban ofreciendo algo que ambos deseaban desesperadamente; una familia_**-Bien ahora nos vamos al santuario del Pais de la Nieve y por favor llámeme por mi nombre Uchiha Obito Arte oscuro: Portal de sombras-**_De las sombras se materializa un portal (Es como los que usan la organizacion XIII en Kingdom Hearts 2) Ambos chicos se arman de valor y cruzan el portal apareciendo en una sala donde hay dos estatuas a una rápidamente Naruto la reconoce como la de Sithis y la otra que era la de una hermosa mujer de cabellera hasta los tobillos supuso que era la de la madre noche, ambas estatuas estaban frente a una piscina de lo que parecía ser sangre, y tras recibir las instrucciones de Obito para recibir la Bendicion de Sithis y la madre noche ambos chicos se adentran en la piscina hasta que aquel liquido les llega a la cintura y tras decir sus votos el chakra negro sale de la estatua de Sithis y un chakra purpura emana de la estatua de la madre noche pronto ambos chakras envuelven a ambos chicos en una esfera y tras unos minutos ella se rompe mostrando a ambos chicos totalmente diferentes; ya que a Fuu ahora el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y su piel era ahora mas pálida además de que sus ojos ahora eran de un color Negro con el borde purpura, pero el mas cambiado era Naruto ya que su cabello ahora era blanco con las puntas negras, su piel ahora era palida como si nunca hubiese llevado sol en su vida, las marcas de sus mejillas se habían oscurecido y marcado mas y sus dientes se habían afilado hasta parecer los colmillos de un lobo, aunque lo mas impresionante eran sus ojos ya que eran dos orbes de un color azul oscuro con los bordes rojos y la pupila rasgada que emanaban una sensación de caos y oscuridad casi palpables.

Obito al observar a aquellos chicos no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los cambios y pensar con una sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro que los próximos años serian muy interesantes.

_**/**_

_**Notas del Autor 02:Supongo que no se esperaban que Obito estuviera vivo verdad, pero créanme cuando les digo que esta no es la única sorpresa, ahora hablando seriamente ya vieron algunas de las habilidades del chakra negro y la aparición de Sithis que le revelo algunos secretos a Naruto, bueno cambiando de tema he decidido añadir a una nueva chica al Harem; FEmhaku, por lo que ahora el harem estaría integrado por Ayame/FemKYUbi/Mikoto Uchiha/Fuu/FemHaku.**_

_**Ahora díganme con quien quieren que empareje a Obito:**_

_**Konan**_

_**Kushina**_

_**Mei**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. capitulo 03: la Iniciacion

**Capitulo 03: la iniciación.**

**Notas del autor 01: Hola ha sido un tiempo desde que no actualizo este fic verdad, pues aquí está el nuevo episodio de Yami no kyodai, en este episodio se revelaran algunos de los secretos de la hermandad oscura además de mostrar algunas de las habilidades de Fuu y naruto, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

Naruto estaba en la sala principal del santuario de la hermandad oscura en el país de la nieve leyendo unos pergaminos sobre fuinjutsu sentado en una mesa cuando levanto la vista y observo el mural y observo el mural que decoraba la pared frente a él y recordó lo que le había contado Obito sobre ese mural hace 7 largos años.

**Flashback**

Fuu y Naruto tras haber recibido la bendición de Sithis y la Madre noche fueron conducidos por Obito a lo que parecía ser la sala principal del santuario donde observaron frente a ellos un enorme mural en el que los chicos pudieron notar que en el centro estaba se hallaban dibujados Sithis y la madre noche acompañados de 5 figuras vestidas con túnicas negras y alrededor de ellos se podían ver escenas de batallas antiguas y ceremonias religiosas de algún tipo en ese momento Obito se quita su máscara y les dice a los chicos con un tono de voz solemne_**-Observen ese mural y regocíjense ya que allí esta relatada la historia de nuestra familia hermanos-**_Esas palabras captaron la atención de los jinchurikis quienes escucharon con atención lo que hiba contarles el Uchiha_**-Sithis es el inicio de todo ya que el creo al mundo de la oscuridad y vacio del universo, siglos después el se caso con la madre noche con quien engendro 5 hijos dando asi origen a la hermandad oscura, durante siglos nuestra familia cometió infinidad de asesinatos en nombre del padre terror y la madre noche hasta el dia que ellos aparecieron-**_Les conto el Uchiha con un tono que contenía una profunda rabia, Fuu le pregunto quienes fueron y él le respondió con un increíble odio contenido_**-El clan namikaze, Los ancestros de Naruto, un grupo de sacerdotes guerreros que estaban al servicio de aquellos falsos dioses que los no creyentes veneran, durante siglos estuvimos en guerra con ellos hasta que un hecho inclino la balanza a su favor; la traición y posterior alianza del clan Uzumaki con los Namikazes y sus aliados el Clan Senju del Bosque lo que provoco nuestra derrota y posterior exilio de nuestro verdadero hogar Uzu no Kuni-**_Les termino de contar el Uchiha a unos sorprendidos Fuu y Naruto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Aunque Naruto sabía que Obito no les había contado todo, el lo entendía ya que de seguro esa era información reservada para los mas altos rangos de la hermandad oscura así que decidió volver a enfocarse en el pergamino que estaba leyendo cuando un par de manos le tapan los ojos y siente un par de suaves montículos en su espalda. El solo sonrió y le dijo a la chica_**-¿Cómo estas Fuu-Chan que se te ofrece?-**_La Jinchuriki quito sus mandos de los ojos del peliblanco y le dio la vuelta a su silla para tenerlo frente a ella y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

_**-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar Naruto-Kun, aunque e venido a buscarte porque Obito-Sama ha llamado a todos los iniciados ya que al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos-**_El jinchuriki peliblanco guardo el pergamino en una estantería y se fue con Fuu a ver al Uchiha.

_**/**_

**30 minutos después**

Naruto y Fuu esperaban junto a los otros iniciados estaban en la oficina de Obito quien no portaba su característica mascara en espiral naranja_**-Buenos días hermanos iniciados hoy es un dia muy especial ya que tendrán dentro de unos momentos la prueba final para ser miembros oficiales de la hermandad oscura, esta prueba consistirá en un encargo que se les asignara y una vez que los completen serán miembros oficiales de nuestra familia, ahora divídanse en grupos de 4 para darles sus respectivos encargos-**_tras escuchar las palabras del portavoz los iniciados empezaron a formar los grupos.

_**-Hay Shinsuke dime ya tienes equipo porque todavía nos falta uno-**_Le dijo naruto a un chico de unos 16 años vestido totalmente de negro con una cinta blanca en su frente, el era de piel blanca, cabello morado oscuro y ojos negros con una expresión sadica en el rostro.

_**-Por supuesto Naruto ya que tú y tus novias siempre saben armar un pandemonio para donde vayan-**_Les dijo el pelimorado provocando que se sonrojaran.

_**-¡No somos novios!-**_dijeron exaltados y sonrojados los Jinchurikis mientras que la otra chica una joven de unos 15 años de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros vestida con un kimono de combate negro **(N.A: Imagínense el traje que usa Ayame en Tenchu 2 pero de color negro)** llamada Haku se le ponía la cara de un brillante color rojo producto de la pena.

_**-Tsk está bien pero tampoco es para que se pongan así-**_les dijo Shinsuke con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

**/**

**Momentos más tarde en un bosque en el país de la nieve**

Naruto y su equipo se dirigían a la ubicación de objetivo saltando entre la copa de los arboles_**-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro objetivo Naruto-kun?-**_Le pregunto tímidamente Haku a naruto quien le respondió sin despegar la vista del camino.

_**-Faltan menos de 20 minutos para que lleguemos a la ubicación de nuestro objetivo y antes que cualquiera lo pregunte no hay bonificación así que podemos matarlos a todos sin preocuparnos-**_le termino de decir Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra que rápidamente sus compañeros compartieron, en ese momento Fuu le comento burlonamente a Shinsuke.

_**-Aunque tu no podrás divertirte matándolos Shinsuke ya que tengo entendido que un samurái no puede cometer tales actos deshonrosos- **_a lo que el samurái le respondió con una sonrisa algo demente a la chica.

_**-Quizás sea un samurái **_ _**Fuu-san pero antes soy un miembro de la**_ _**hermandad oscura, además que no hay mejor manera de demostrar mi compromiso con nuestra familia que enviando las almas de unos imbéciles al padre terror-**_En ese momento Naruto se voltea y les dice con un tono de voz serio a sus compañeros.

_**-desenvainen sus armas y supriman su presencia al mínimo chicos que ya vamos a llegar-**_Les dijo el peliblanco mientras desenvainaba su arma una katana de color negro mientras comentaba en su mente_**-**__¿Están listas chicas?__**-**_En ese momento Kyubi en su forma humana y una chica de unos 16 años de cabello negro hasta la cintura de color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, de piel blanca y ojos violetas vestida con un traje de combate de color crema y botas hasta los muslos de color negro le responden.

_**-Por supuesto Naruto-Kun enseñémosle a esos tontos el verdadero significado de la palabra miedo-**_Le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Kyubi a Naruto mientras que la chica morena le dijo a él con una sonrisa dulce que más bien acentuaba su aura de oscuridad y peligro **(N.A: Imagínense la sonrisa de Retsu Unohana de Bleach)**.

_**-Naruto-Kun baña mi hoja con la sangre de tus enemigos y enséñale al mundo la grandeza de Sithis-**_Naruto sonrió confiadamente y les dijo a ambas con un tono de voz tranquilo.

_**Kisara-chan, Tsubaki-chan no se preocupen por eso ya que esta la luna se teñirá de rojo por la sangre de nuestras victimas-**_Les dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro mientras se ponía una máscara negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, instantes después él y sus compañeros se preparaban para atacar posicionándose en unos árboles adyacentes a la localización de su objetivo que resulto ser un campamentos de bandidos esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

_**/**_

**02 horas después**

Un par de Bandidos custodiaban la entrada oeste del campamento cuando en un rápido movimiento Shinsuke aparece entre ambos bandidos y con un rápido movimiento de su katana los corta en pedazos y permite que sus compañeros entren al lugar mientras pensaba siniestramente_**-**__Ahora empieza la diversión__**-**_En ese instante una sonrisa macabra aparece en su rostro y sacude su katana para quitarle la sangre a la hoja y entra en el campamento tarareando una canción.

Mientras tanto Fuu y Haku estaban rodeadas por al menos una docena de bandidos pero ellas no parecían asustadas ya que Fuu tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro mientras agitaba su kurasigama y Haku transformaba su espada en un látigo **(N.A: Imaginense la espada de Ivy de Soul Calibur) **y se lanzaban al combate, Fuu cubrió con Fuuton la hoja de su arma y con rápido movimiento decapito a 3 bandidos provocando que un gran chorro de sangre salga de sus cuerpos empapando a todos y provocando que sonrisa de la jinchuriki crezca asustando a los bandidos quienes inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás_**-¿Qué pasa solo mate a 3 de ustedes y ya se acobardaron? No sean aburridos que la diversión acaba de comenzar-**_Les dijo Fuu con una expresión siniestra a ellos pero en ese momento Haku agarra con su espada-látigo a un bandido por el cuello y lo lanza contra la cabeza otro reventándoles la cabeza a ambos, para después volver a transformarla en una espada y apuñalar en el pecho a un bandido que estaba detrás de ella.

_**-Creo que estamos empatadas Fuu-Chan ¿Así que te parecería si la que mate mas bandidos se gana una cita con Naruto-kun?-**_Le dijo la morena a la peliverde quien sonrió sádicamente y le respondió a su compañera.

_**-¿así que quieres jugar a quien es la mejor asesina Haku-Chan? Pues prepárate porque ¡yo no voy a perder!-**_Le dijo ella antes de lanzarse contra los bandidos restantes y Haku cubría de hielo su espada y lanzaba su jutsu.

_**-Hyoton: Yuki no Ryu **_**(Elemento hielo: Dragón de hielo)**_**-**_de la espada de haku sale un dragón hecho de hielo en dirección a los bandidos congelando todo a su paso, Fuu al notarlo se aparto de la trayectoria del jutsu que golpeo de lleno a los bandidos congelándolos y matándolos en el acto.

_**-¡Maldita sea Haku casi me matas con ese Jutsu es que acaso estás loca!-**_Le dijo una furiosa Fuu a Haku quien le respondió sonriéndole amablemente pero rodeada de un aura oscura.

_**-Por supuesto que no quería matarte Fuu-san solo quería ganar nuestra apuesta ya que como reza el viejo refrán en el amor y la guerra todo se vale o me equivoco-**_ La jinchuriki ante las palabras de Haku ya que aunque Fuu sabía que ella y Naruto podían ser verdaderamente crueles y sádicos la peliverde sabia que cuando proponía Haku podía ser peor que ellos dos_**-Lista para el round 02 Fuu-san-**_le dijo la usuaria del elemento hielo a la jinchuriki.

_**-Siempre Haku-chan ahora matemos a estos imbéciles-**_Le respondió con una expresión sádica Fuu para luego lanzarse al ataque siendo seguida por haku contra otro grupo de bandidos.

**/**

Y mientras Shinsuke y las chicas mataban a todo aquel que se encontraran en su camino Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de una gran tienda de campaña que el supuso que era la del líder de ese grupo de bandidos y su objetivo así que corto la tela que cubría la entrada con su katana y entro en ella_**-¡Matsuhide Minamoto he venido por tu cabeza así que sal y enfrenta tu destino como un hombre!-**_Grito Naruto una vez dentro y en ese momento aparece un hombre de unos 40 años de piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello castaño con una expresión burlona en el rostro, iba vestido con una armadura ligera e iba armado con una katana, el al ver a naruto le dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

_**-¿Enviaron a un mocoso a matarme? Que decepción bueno cuando termine contigo y con tu amigo el samurái me divertiré violando a tus compañeras-**_pero el hombre fue silenciado por el enorme instinto asesino que libero Naruto quien lo veía con una expresión de profundo odio mientras le decía con un tono de voz que delataba una gran rabia apenas contenida.

_**-Puedo soportar que me amenaces o menosprecies ya que desde que naci han hecho eso conmigo, pero que lo hagas a la gente que me importa no te lo perdonare nunca, así que ahora morirás como un perro callejero en medio de una agonía inimaginable. Arte oscura: Espadas del Abismo-**_En ese momento decenas de espadas hechas de oscuridad aparecen apuntando al bandido quien estaba paralizado del miedo, Naruto al notarlo sonrió siniestramente tras su mascara y apunto con su katana al hombre mientras le decía con un tono de voz siniestro_**-Ahora chilla como un cerdo y muere-**_en ese momento las espadas se dirigen hacia el hombre clavándose en todo su cuerpo pero evitando los órganos vitales provocándole un enorme dolor al hombre quien cae de rodillas a duras penas consiente mientras Naruto se ponía frente a él y de un solo movimiento le corta la cabeza con su katana para luego sellarla en un pergamino, en ese momento las espadas desaparecen y el sale de la tienda a reunirse con sus compañeros para regresar al santuario.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en una cámara secreta en santuario de la hermandad oscura del país de la nieve se estaba llevando una reunión de lo más inusual e importante ya que los miembros de la Mano Negra el oscuro concejo que dirigía a la hermandad oscura; este concejo estaba compuesto por 5 miembros: Un oyente que recibía las ordenes y encargos de la mismísima madre noche y 4 portavoces que se las transmitían a los demás miembros de la hermandad oscura. En ese momento ellos se bajan las capuchas de sus túnicas negras y el Oyente de unos aparentes 50 años de piel blanca, cabello rojo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y cuyo rasgo más distintivo era el rinnegan en sus ojos se dirigió al grupo_**-Hermanos durante los últimos 500 años nos hemos mantenido en las sombras ocultándonos de los paganos que nos cazaron hasta casi desaparecernos esperando el momento adecuado para nuestro regreso ¡pues déjenme decirles que nuestra espera esta por terminar ya que una nueva Yihad muy pronto comenzara!-**_Termino de hablar el anciano con un tono de voz solemne y golpeando con su puño a la mesa.

_**-¿Y cómo la haríamos ya que una guerra santa contra las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis no sería fácil ya que ellos nos superan en cantidad de hombrees y recursos?-**_Pregunto un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello negro y liso que le llegaba hasta las mejillas y ojos de un color azul oscuro y en su brazo derecho llevaba amarrada una banda rasgada de Kumogakure.

_**-No te preocupes Hei que no los atacaremos directamente, sino que desde las sombras los debilitaremos e instigaremos que a que se maten los unos a los otros y cuando se encuentren débiles los destruiremos y uniremos al mundo bajo nuestra bandera-**_Les dijo el anciano Oyente a los Portavoces quienes sonrieron siniestramente al entender el plan del anciano, en ese momento Obito (Quien no llevaba puesta su máscara) le pregunto al anciano.

_**-¿Y que es lo que nos toca hacer a nosotros Oyente-sama?-**_El Oyente sonrió fríamente al Uchiha y le respondió.

_**-Es simple Obito ustedes continuaran haciendo sus actividades normales como miembros de la mano negra pero ademas tendrán que cumplir unas serie de misiones para tener éxito en nuestro plan y están detalladas en estos pergaminos-**_En ese momento el les pasa unos pergaminos a los portavoces _**–lo que esta escrito en esos pergaminos es solo para sus ojos y tras leerlo deben destruirlo, ademas de que deben buscar a los descendientes del clan Yamato ya que ellos son una pieza fundamental del plan, pero recuerden caballeros el fracaso no es una opción en este proyecto ahora pueden retirarse todos excepto tu Obito ya que unos asuntos que tratar-**_en ese momento todos se retiran dejando a los dos hombres solo, en ese momento el portador del rinnegan le habla al Uchiha_**-¿Dime como le ha ido al niño Obito-kun?-**_en el rostro del Uchiha aparece una sonrisa orgullosa y le responde al anciano.

_**-Naruto es un verdadero genio Oyente-sama ya que él en estos momentos domina a la perfección 2 de sus 3 elementos afines El Raiton (**_**Elemento Rayo) **_**y Meiton **_**(elemento oscuridad) **_**y ya le falta poco para dominar por completo el Katon **_**(elemento Fuego) además su habilidad con el Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado)**_** es impresionante para alguien de su edad aunque eso es sin duda también gracias a su sangre Uzumaki aunque en el área en la que más destaca es sin duda alguna las artes oscuras ya que domina 3 de las 10 técnicas a un nivel al cual mucha gente le tomaría años, aunque eso debiste imaginártelo ya que es tu bisnieto Uzumaki Shinji-sensei-**_El anciano sonrió complacido y le respondió al pelinegro.

_**-En efecto me lo imaginaba Obito-kun pero de todos modos quería corroborarlo, aunque ese no era el motivo por el cual quería que te quedaras, como de seguro abras oído a una misteriosa organización reclutando poderosos Missing Nin y mercenarios a lo largo del continente-**_Le dijo Shinji a Obito quien le respondio afirmativamente asi que el Uzumaki continuo hablando_**-Esa es la información que manejan las aldeas shinobis, pero yo he conseguido información mas precisa y es preocupante ya que al parecer su líder es un Uzumaki y uno muy poderoso ya que al igual que yo posee el Rinnegan es por eso que quiero que te infiltres entre ellos y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ellos para determinar si son una seria amenaza para nosotros y en caso de que lo sean eliminarlos-**_Obito al escuchar la misión que se le encomendó le pregunto a Shinji.

_**-¿Y dime como esperas que entre en esa organización sensei? Ya que se supone que estoy muerto además no crees que sería raro que un Uchiha apareciera de la nada ya que desde que ese maldito de Itachi mato a los miembros del clan bajo las ordenes del concejo de Konoha solo quedan él y mi otro sobrino Sasuke-**_Pero Shinji solo sonrió y le dijo al uchiha.

_**-Lo sé Obito y no te preocupes que en tu próximo encargo conseguirás tu boleto de entrada para dicha organización ya que fue hecho por la líder de las fuerzas rebeldes de Kirigakure Mei Terumi para los ayudemos a ellos en su lucha contra las fuerzas de Kirigakure y el Feudal del país del agua por lo que tu y tu división irán allí y los ayudaran en su lucha y cuando llegue el momento capturaras al Yondaime Mizukage Yagura y se los entregaras a ellos con eso debe bastar para unirte a esa organización-**_Le dijo el anciano Uzumaki al Uchiha quien en ese momento decidió preguntarle al Oyente una pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante los últimos años.

_**-¿Shinji-sensei que Planea Hacer con Uzumaki Kushina ya que durante los últimos 7 años ha movido cielo y tierra buscando a Naruto-kun?-**_El Uzumaki cerró un momento los ojos y tras meditar unos instantes le respondió.

_**-De eso me encargare yo y si no tienes más nada que preguntarme puedes retirarte-**_Obito se va de la habitación dejando a Shinji quien pensaba_**-**__Sin duda mi bisnieto es alguien interesante y no hay duda de que será alguien poderoso en un futuro cercano aunque me pregunto qué ojos despertara; El Ryuugan _**(Ojos de dragón)**_ del Clan Namikaze o el Rinnegan del Clan Uzumaki, sea como sea el futuro se ve interesante y solo una cosa es segura: Nosotros venceremos al final__**-**_En ese momento el sonrió siniestramente y por medio de un portal de sombras se dirigió a su próximo destino.

_**/**_

**Nota del Autor 02: lamento la tardanza pero es que me ha dado dengue y la fiebre me tenía tumbado en la cama y ahora es que me estoy recuperando pero bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo y para quienes se pregunten porque di semejante timeskip es simple quería pasar de una vez a la trama del fic, y para quienes son Hei y Shinsuke, Bueno Hei es el protagonista del Anime Darker Than Black y Shinsuke es uno de los antagonistas del Anime Gintama y antes que me pregunten como se ve naruto solo imagínenselo a él vestido con el traje que usa Rikimaru de la saga de Videojuegos Tenchu.**

**Nota del Autor 03: damas y caballeros he decidido agregar una chica más al Harem de naruto pero ustedes deciden cual será y aquí están las opciones:**

**Azula de Avatar**

**Akuha Shuzen De Rosario + Vampire Season 2**

**Pai de Darker Than Black.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
